Golden Freddy (Fuckboys)
Fredbear Fuckboy, also known under his alias Golden Freddy is a major antagonist and fake final boss of FNAFB 1, a protagonist in FNAFB 2's Save Import Scenario, and the main protagonist of Act 2 of FNAFB 3. He used to perform at Fredbear's, but he got fired due to saying "Yiff", along with Springtrap, and for not being cool enough, and because Springtrap destroyed all their shit Five Nights At F*** Boys 1 He is a major antagonist in the game, and the one responsible for locking the animatronics out of the office. He is apparently angry that he wasn't invited to Freddy's night of debauchery, and gets revenge by attacking the animatronics in the office after they cut the power by beating all the cameras. In the battle, he is assisted by 4 Omega Party Hats, and when Golden Freddy's HP is halved, he will cut the power back on, allowing him to use Door, which is an OHKO attack that can target a single party member. When he is beaten, the animatronics will appear on the stage in the day, saying the night of debauchery was stupid. If the animatronics have beaten all of the toy animatronics beforehand, they will fight the true final boss after this cutscene. Apparently angry that he wasn't invited to Freddy's night of debauchery, and gets revenge by attacking the animatronics in the office after they cut the power by beating all the cameras. In the battle, he is assisted by 4 Omega Party Hats, and when Golden Freddy's HP is halved, he will cut the power back on, allowing him to use Door, which is an OHKO attack that can target a single party member. When he is beaten, the animatronics will appear on the stage in the day, saying the night of debauchery was stupid. If the animatronics have beaten all of the toy animatronics beforehand, they will fight the true final boss after this cutscene. Five Nights At F*** Boys 2 He takes a role in the Save Import Scenario, where he is still unhappy that he didn't join the night of debauchery, but instead of attacking the party along with Balloon Boy's One Enraged Child form, he joins them at the last second. He appears after Freddy grows to Level 11 during the BB fight in the Save Import Scenario.He may also randomly appear in a battle or in a random room after entering it,where he will kill the player, enemies or both. F*** Boys 3 He is the main protagonist of Act 2, his goal is to beat all the cameras, which are under Springtrap's control to go against Golden Freddy. He will gain a stat boost after defeating any of the cameras, and can go to Starbucks and Walmart to buy stat boosts and items, respectively. When he finally reaches the Office after beating all of the cameras, he is extremely angry at Springtrap for betraying him and joining Balloon Boy, and how he didn't accept him into his previous night of debauchery in the 1970s. Balloon Boy flees the fight, apparently dissatisfied, while Springtrap sets the place on fire, killing Springtrap, but also killing Golden Freddy. He also makes an appearance in Act 3 during the 90s. After entering the Backroom, the Bathrooms and Pirate Cove in his search for his companions, Freddy states that he must ask the 'forbidden one' for help in discerning their whereabouts. The 'forbidden one' in question being Golden Freddy as he was in FNAFB1's Night XXX. He tells Freddy to look again, saying he triggered an event flag. Freddy thanks him and leaves the Office, and will outright refuse to enter it again afterwards. Quotes * "It's time to yiff some dicks!" * "Ask your parents before performing this ritual at home kids!" * "Delightful Beverage Brand I'm going to drink your drinks!" * YOU SHITFUCKERS YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME TO YOUR NIGHT OF DEBAUCHERY I'M GOING TO YIFF YOUR DICKS" Category:Charecter Category:Fuckboys